Pirate EnglandxPrincess ReaderPirate Queen
by Tomatoes.Tea.Wurst.Vodka
Summary: In this story, you are the princess of a moderate sized kingdom, but have as much freedom as a prisoner. But that doesn't stop you from having fun; your attendant Toris lets you sneak out whenever you have chance. However, one day it all changes...


_ sat in her room bored to death. The room was adorned with marble figurines, jewel embedded candle holders, and large four-poster bed. The bed was made out of solid wood, with gold and silver bidding, and silk sheets lay neatly across it. A large wardrobe with solid gold knobs sat in a corner of the room, filled dresses from around the world, made of only the finest materials known to man. Any normal person would easily feel like a princess in this room, but she felt like a prisoner. She escaped into town wearing commoners' clothes many times throughout her life, but was always caught and sent back into this 'hell hole' she called home all her life.

"Princess _," A brown haired, green eyed man dressed in a green military-styled coat and matching pants smiled from the slightly ajar door, "As your advisor, I suggest you use your time more efficiently to do your work, as you have time until you father returns from his trip overseas and until the prince awakes from his nap."  
"And as my childhood friend, Toris?" _ smiled, "What say you as that?"  
"In that case," he chuckled slightly as he threw a parcel beside where _ sat on her bed, "'Rose' should head into town now."  
"Is that so?" She smiled in response as she lifted the semi-heavy parcel onto her lap. _ opened the parcel with extreme enthusiasm, and she smiled at the contents—a pair of tan pants, black knee-high boots, and a pair guns with a dark leather sling. "Thank you, Toris!" _ smiled happily, as she ran to her wardrobe to get the simplest dress she could find to wear to town, "I'm going to use them today!"  
"Need any assistance, my lady?" Toris asked with a pink blush dusting his face, "I am willing to help."  
"No thanks, Toris," _ smiled sweetly as she pushed Toris out the door, "I am more than capable to dress myself."  
"Alright," Toris sighed as he closed the door to _'s room, "Remember to take your cloak with you and enjoy yourself, 'Rose'."

_ quickly got dress, wearing the tan pants under her ankle high (f/c) sundress and the black boots she received moments before. She tied her (h/c) in a loose ponytail with a black satin ribbon, but a few strand refused to be stay tied, and wore her mother's amethyst choker around her neck. _ pulled out a small jewel incrusted dagger from underneath her pillow and slid it into her right boot; she also attached the gun sling to her hip, in case of an emergency, and covered it with the black bow of the dress. She grabbed the leather cloak that sat lazily on the foot of the bed and headed towards the window that overlooked a part of the castle garden no servant dared step into—the queen's rose garden in which she sleeps in for eternity.

_ carefully unlocked the window and jumped into the nearby tree, grabbing the small rope she tied there so she could climb in and out of her room undetected by the guards. She quickly climbed down the rope and made her way into town, climbing over the castle wall rather than going through the gates like Toris would have liked _ to, but now she was Rose: the girl working by the docks who would help merchants find the items they need for a cheaper price than they would have paid normally, in exchange for information. Information on trading prices, the newest things they were using on their boats, when a storm is coming, how to cook—one captain even taught her how to use magic for battle and medicinal instances.

By the time she arrived at the dock, it was midday and it was the busiest time of day at the harbor. _ walked confidently through the busy dock, that is, until she was bumped into by a blonde man with dazzling emerald eyes and enormous eyebrows to top it all. He wore a loose white shirt and beige pants that were tucked into his brown leather boots.

"Oh pardon me, Ms.," He said apologetically, his British accent resounding in each word, "I was too engrossed in my thoughts to realize where I was going."  
"I-it is of no problem," _ replied with a slight blush dusting her face, "My name is Rose, and by chance are you Captain of one of these ships?"  
"Why, yes," The Brit replied, "My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am the captain of one of the merchant ships here. We are here to restock on rations for our trip to the new world."  
"In that case, Mr. Kirkland," _ smiled, extending her petite hand towards Arthur, "I insist that I show you around town."  
"Gladly," He smiled in response as he took _'s hand, "And please, call me Arthur, Rose."  
"A-alright," _ smiled as she lead the way out of the harbor, "Arthur, can I know why you became a merchant?"  
"Though I am away from my younger brother for extended periods of time," He smiled, "I can make living in the New World much easier for him with the amount of money I manage to make with each trek."  
"So you do it for your brother's well being," _ smiled softly, "You are quite chivalrous Arthur; sacrificing your wellbeing for your brother. If you don't mind me asking, how old is he?"  
"I don't mind at all, Rose," He smiled, and furrowed his brows in thought, "He should be turning 9 in a few months."  
"He's as old as my brother then," _ smiled, "Does he work over there?"  
"To my knowledge, no," Arthur sighed, "but knowing him, he probably became a cowboy just because he could."  
"Cowboy? That's quite the profession for an 8 year old boy." _ smiled, suppressing a laugh, "In a few months time, my brother will taking over my father's business, even though I say he should have a couple more years of freedom." _ turned sharply around the corner to avoid an oncoming cart, and then began speaking once again, "Have any dreams, Arthur?"  
"Yes," Arthur smiled, "I want to be able to live with my younger brother happily, not having to leave on his own like I already do. Maybe open a teashop to support us both."  
"That's nice," _ smiled, her (e/c) glistening in joy, "Family is best together."  
"And you?" Arthur asked abruptly.  
"Pardon?" _ responded, her confusion evident in her voice.  
"I mean," Arthur said, looking to his side, "What about you, Rose? Have any dreams?"  
"Yes," She smiled, "I want to travel the world and be able to do anything without my father's name restricting and dragging me back into a boring life."  
Silence filled the air between _ and Arthur, and it lasted until _ brought Arthur back to the harbor.  
"Rose," Arthur smiled, light pink dusting his pale cheeks, "Would you like to come with me and my crew to the New World?"  
"I would love to," _ responded without a moment's hesitation, "I honestly would."

Arthur led _ to a fairly large ship at the edge of the dock, and said ship was adorned with a beautiful mermaid wood carving on the bow of the ship. The ship was a burgundy colour, though the masts were crimson with cotton white flags and sail clothes. The ship looked like it was once owned by the royal family based purely on the woodwork's mesmerizing detail. As Arthur led _ onto the ship, a black horse with two cloaked riders sped through the harbor. It stopped in front of Arthur's ship, and several knights of the castle's highest rank came galloping after. The riders on the black horse looked directly at _, and motioned her to come towards them. _ complied, taking Arthur in hand as well. The cloaked riders removed their hoods and revealed it was Toris and _'s younger brother, Prince Alexander, wearing worried expressions.

"Alexander, Toris!" _ panicked, "What's wrong?"  
"They're attacking the castle," Toris stated in monotone, "I'm taking your brother to the neighboring kingdom as they wish to eliminate all members of the royal family."  
"Is Father alright?" she asked, "Please tell me he is!"  
Toris shook his head, "I'm sorry."

_ almost fell in shock, but was quickly caught by the waist by Arthur. He gave her reassuring smile before standing her straight.

"Toris," _ laughed nervously, "Please tell me this was a joke, right?"  
"Arthur," Toris slightly hissed, "What are you doing here?"  
"Restocking my ship," Arthur replied in monotone, "I met the young Miss on my way back to my ship."  
"In that case," Toris weakly smiled, "Please take her with you on your voyage to the new world. And please do not return until I send for her."  
"Alright then," Arthur nodded, taking _ by the wrist up onto the ship, "It's easier to leave without looking back."  
"Arthur, please!" _ exclaimed, tears threatening to fall, "You know how hard it is say goodbye to your brother, especially if you don't know if you'll ever see him again! Please…"  
"Alright," Arthur sighed, releasing his grip on _ wrist immediately, "Make it quick; they probably have only a few minutes before they have to leave."

_ nodded and ran to her brother and enveloped him into a deep embrace, refusing to let herself cry. "Alexander," _ said confidently to ease her brother's worry, "Big sister is going to be leaving you with Toris for a while—promise me you won't even be a meter apart from him."  
"Yes, sister." He nodded, "Will you ever come back?"  
"Yes, my dear one," _ smiled, taking off the choker she was wearing and placing it on her brother's neck, "When you feel saddened, or just miss me and mother, have your emotions flow into the chocker. Please, be good boy, listen to Toris, and remember your training when you're in danger."  
"Yes, sister," Alexander smiled weakly, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Alex." _ smiled, kissing her brother's head gently before she began walking towards Arthur, and stopped in front of the ship, "If anything happens to Alexander, I'll kill you."  
"Duly noted," Toris replied, picking up the sobbing prince onto the horse, and dashing towards the country borders "Good luck, and try to stay alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Reader insert, so I'm not sure how good it is. I'll be updating on an irregular schedule, since I'm in high school and I'm normally lazy. Please note, I'm more of a Romano person, so if i got Arthur's Personality wrong, or you just want to give me suggestions about my grammar and such, do go ahead. Though English is my first language, I've always been stronger in French and other languages when it came to writing it.

Arthur Kirkland-England  
Toris-Lithuania  
Alexander-Your Little brother

I don't own Hetalia, England, or Lithuania (Sadly)  
You belong to you (But soon Arthur)


End file.
